Team Balance
by magicmady
Summary: Okay, so this is actually a multi crossover of Naruto, Bleach, an oc universe, and fairy tail. Ichigo, Naruto, and Ciara (oc) all die at the same time, and are chosen by kami to Balance Earthlands good and Evil. they team together, and become Team Balance. Warning: contains yaoi. not sure on the ships yet. Godlike! Naruto, Ichigo, and Ciara


Okay, so this is my first multi-crossover. Erren Sor (OC universe) x Naruto x Bleach x Fairy Tail. Takes place in Fiore. Summary: Three people are ripped from their home worlds when they die. They're given a chance at a new life, together. These three people all have their inner demons, literally. After training and wandering around for a while, they become Fairy Tail's number 1 team, Truth Heart. Warning: Godlike Naruto, Ichigo, and Ciara (OC/ pronounced Keera)

Prologue:

((OK I didn't really watch a lot of Bleach, I know the characters and plot because my brother is obsessed. So sorry if its short.))

Ichigo was dying, using a last-resort technique before he died; Aizen had summoned his power, creating a powerful black vortex. As it sucked him inside, Ichigo felt his soul fading away, and smiled sadly.

He could hear people calling for him.

They were alive.

Good.

He knew his family and friends were safe, but he also knew he would never see them again.

The darkness claimed him.

He wanted to fight, scream, and plead. He didn't want to die. To fade away entirely. He knew he would, as his soul was being destroyed along with his body.

It couldn't end like this.

It couldn't.

Naruto stared, impassive, as Madara halted his breathing. Stangely he didnt feel anything as the the man died, by his hands. He couldnt bring himself to.

Naruto was just so tired. Tired of the war, the fighting and the deaths of his friends. All he wanted to do was go back to Konoha and live happily.

Sighing, he turned.

Pain ripped through his body as a Chidori was shoved into his chest, and out his back.

Tear filled eyes raised to look at Sasuke, who had a manic smile on his face.

"Sas...Ke?" He choked, coughing up blood, "Why?"

The last Uchiha laughed mockingly, "I'm going to become Hokage, and slowly take over. You're in my way, when you get back you're sure to be praised as a hero. But, if I come back alone, crying and telling the village how you sacrificed yourself, and that your last wish was for me to be welcomed in the village. I'd be hokage in no time at all."

Naruto felthis limbs getting weaker, his vision fading. The last thing he heard was Sasuke, the one person he saw as a brother, whispering in his ear, "Die, filthy demon…" Naruto closed his eyes and saw no more.

(Sorry if this is longer, but I thought it needed more of an explanation because I made the entire universe up, so no one knows what's happening)

The girl swept over the city, checking for any signs of life. There were none, just dead bodies that littered the ground everywhere, some in piles still burning, some just rotting individually.

She flew back to the ship, and gave a signal to the guards; they nodded and went inside, closing the doors behind them. Ciara felt her heart brake as the ship took off, leaving the atmosphere and the almost abandoned planet behind.

She sighed; she was the only person to stay. That way if she survived, she could contact the ship and tell them that their planet was habitable once more. With her power, she was the only one who could do it. She was the only one who had a chance to make it through what everyone was saying was the end.

The Apocolypse.

How suddenly it had come.

Humans had been polluting the world for too long, and when they started utilising the power of demons, Erren Sor cracked, the world not being able to stand the output of energy.

She jumped into the air as the ground began to shake, before splitting in two.

Ciara sat down on a bench in the park, and watched the world end, eventually taking her life.

All three opened their eyes to see a beautiful woman in a white kimono with black hair and white eyes.

"Hello my children." The heavenly being said, "I am Kami, goddess of life and creation. I have a proposition for you."

Three jaws dropped in shock, one being slightly more ladylike.

"K-kami-sama?!" Naruto stuttered, Ichigo began to murmur to himself about the soul society, and Ciara went pale.

Ichigo looked up, brown eyes flashing curiously, if not fiercely, "What of the Soul Society?" he asked.

Kami laughed, "My child, ultimately, all souls end up here. There may be a semblance or sentience of them in your world that stay behind, but their true beings always come to me."

Naruto spoke, "What proposition do you have for us, Kami-sama? Are we going to hell or something? Because, whatever you think I did, it wasn't me."

The goddess giggled, "No no, of course not. None of you have ever slain the life of an innocent." Ciara looked relieved. "I want to send you all to a new place, to work together as my messengers. You see this world unfortunately has an unbalance of good and evil. And while that good is very powerful, I cannot allow so many evil souls to roam free anymore and wait for them to die of natural causes. Please help me; this will give you the chances of new lives. And even though you will be killing the evil souls I instruct you to kill, other than that you can live your lives however you want. What do you say?"

Ciara stepped forward, "Is there a catch?" she questioned, her voice soft yet clear.

Kami smiled softly, "A small one. You shall have to stick together unless over short periods of time. I prefer you all in one place, so I can watch your progress. I will also make some changes to your bodies and powers, strengthen them a bit, and add some things that will help you."

"Kami-sama, what about Kurama?" Naruto asked. The fox had been strangely silent.

"Don't worry, Naruto, Ichigo. Kurama will stay sealed in you, but you will be able to call him out of the seal at will, he will be able to take human form as well as that of a fox. This applies to Shirosaki as well, he will either take the form of a small child, or a wolf. There might be a time when he could find a shape shifting spell though. But I'm sure that won't be for a while."

"And Zangetsu?"

"Also a wolf but with a human adult form. They can't be 'out' if you're using their power though. So Zangetsu can only leave your mind if your not fighting with your Zanpakuto. Also Ciara. Kiki will be returned to you. She will also have the option of a human form, a five year old girl."

The heroes nodded, looking thoughtful. Ciara teared up slightly at the mention of Kiki.

"Well, why the heck not? I got nothing to lose, and Kurama gets to stay with me. I'm in Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered.

Ichigo put his hands in his pockets, "Sure, I'm down. Shirosaki's pretty damn excited."

Ciara smiled, "I'll join as well! I'd love to see Kiki again. And a world without serious war sounds amazing."

Kami bent down and kissed their foreheads as they began to glow and fade away.

"I wish you luck then… my Balance."

Three people groaned and opened their eyes, only to gape.

"YOU'RE A KID!" They screamed at each other, only to look down and scream again at the sight that greeted them. "WE'RE KIDS!" it was true. Not only were they seven, but their hair now had colored streaks. Ciara had purple streaks, Naruto had blue, and Ichigo had black.

A note fluttered to the ground, Ciara picked it up,

"I said you'd get new lives. I meant it. ~kami." She read, the other two looked at her and sighed, "Might as well get to know each other, we'll be together for the rest of our lives." Naruto said. Ichigo and Ciara nodded and sat down. Naruto rubbed his hands together,

"Okay, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! I love ramen, fighting, and foxes! I'm a jinchuricki ((A/N: Spell Check?)). In other words, a demon container! I hold the Kyuubi, who's been with me forever. You see, my mom used to hold the Kyuubi, but while she was giving birth to me, some asshole released him and made him go on a rampage..." and he began to explain his world to his temporary Audience. Ichigo went next, telling them about the Soul Society and Shinigami. After he was done, they turned to the only female of the group.

"Oh…ummmm…well I'm Ciara Asmodeous. I am a demon, actually. Where I come from, demons are normal. We're not evil, we're just a race built to protect the humans… but the humans didn't trust us, and so my father, the leader of the demons, had us all hide underground. There was peace for ten years, my father and my mother gave birth to me, but when I was four… humans broke in. they had created new weapons specifically made to capture or kill us. Many of us were slaughtered, the rest were kidnapped and used as lab experiments and soldiers or pets. I was a soldier, their trump card, because I could kill so many at once when I removed my humanity. When I was thirteen I truly embraced myself. My demon self, and unlocked my full potential, sealing away the humanity the humans had put in in me. I lead a rebellion against the humans just like my late father. We were safe for a year; we even teamed up with some human kids. But the labs kept on mixing chemicals and creating creatures built to hunt us. And robots too. By Echin, those were annoying. Anyways, that was when they started using demon powers in their weapons, mixing them with chemicals and other things. Our world couldnt take the backlash of energy. The environment began to fall around us. Trees died, birds fell from the sky, fish drowned, my own familiar, Kiki, died. There were tsunamis, earthquakes, hurricanes, and other natural disasters. Our world, Erren Sor, was dying. I met with the human leaders and made a treaty, we remaining demons would use our powers to power their ships so they could flee the planet, and they would live in peace with demons on the new planet. They agreed, but… I had to stay behind… so that if I survived, and Erren Sor was still habitable, I could contact them and they could come back. That's how I died...I-I don't think me life was as cool as yours. Naruto won a war, and Ichigo you saved everyone living and dead."

Naruto and Ichigo looked at her in shock, "Are you kidding me, you led a resistance!" Naruto cried. Ichigo nodded, "You were trained as a weapon and a soldier. That makes you a veteran as much as the rest of us."

Ciara nodded, blushing at the praise, "So, let's see what changes kami made."

Naruto cocked his head cutely, "But how will we do that?"

Ichigo smiled, "ummmm… by practicing our skills."

"Oh." Naruto blinked, looking sheepish. Ciara giggled.

So they started practicing, it appeared Ichigo didn't need to eject his soul to fight, and found he couldn't do it. Ciara formed two long swords made of a red energy. And Naruto could form his rasengan pretty easily. But then they tried to use their, um, alternate forms. Naruto used the Kyuubi's power, Ichigo hollowfied, and Ciara revealed her true form. They mostly looked the same, all three looked, demonic. But everyone's streaks that were in their hair turned red, along with their eyes. This (the eyes) was normal for Ciara and Naruto, but Ichigo's eyes always turned a fearsome amber, so this caught him off guard. His hollow mask had also seemed to melt into his face, making his skin rock hard with marks on it. Their clothes also changed, Ichigo and Naruto still looked pretty much the same as what they were wearing before they died, with a red and black color scheme. But Ciara was wearing a black corset with silk sleeves, a black and red tutu like skirt, and a red cape with a hood. Along with black tights with boots and a small black obsidian tiara with a ruby (Ruby Rose's outfit from RWBY, just no scythe). She gasped, "This is what I used to wear at the palace before I was kidnapped!" the other two smiled at her, and after trying out more attacks, they stopped.

"Well, everything seems to be working; I wonder what those extra things kami mentioned were?" Ichigo asked. Another note came falling out of the sky. Naruto leapt up and grabbed it.

"I now realize I forgot to tell you what your extra abilities would be, you all have a mental connection to each other and me, this way you can tell if one is in danger or upset, and I can send you the names of evil souls. Also, you can wear whatever you want. Whenever you use your alternate forms the outfits your wearing will appear along with the hair and the eyes. But you can call for your weapons at any time! ~Kami. Well, that answers that…I wonder how many of these notes are going to fall out of the sky…" They all sweatdropped as another note fell; Ciara caught it, "As many as I want, Naruto. Ciara, look up. ~Kami" She read. Everyone laughed, and Ciara looked to the sky.

Only for a pink furry object to smash into her, squeaking excitedly.

Ciara gasped,

"KIKI!" She cried out, hugging the bat. "I missed you ever so much!"

"I missed you too, Sissy! It was so dark!" Kiki said.

Naruto laughed, "Oh yeah, our inner spirits can come put now." There was a flash of red light and a red fox appeared.

Kurama stretched, "Well, brat, this is certainly better than that sewer you call a mind."

"Hey!"

Ichigo smiled, focused, and a white wolf and a dark brown wolf appeared.

"This is interesting." Zangetsu murmured, looking at his paws.

Shiro cackled, "Oh Hell yeah! This is gonna be awesome."

Ciara jumped up, "Okay, let's go find a place to train. We need to learn how to work together." She started skipping into the woods, the two boys following her.

Okay, so, I hope that got you interested. Also, I am pretty torn between making the group a threesome or shipping them with fairy tail characters. Either way, they're going to be very intimate with each other. Yes, even the boys. That means Yaoi. All you fangirls may squeal now.

~Mady


End file.
